You Talk Too Much
by Emma Parkes
Summary: Stiles really likes to talk, and sometimes Derek just wants to shut him up. [My first full fic ever, reviews are welcomed and appreciated!]


Stiles was talking. Again. God he was always going on about something. Derek just needed to block it out long enough to finish healing. It was Stiles fault he was hurt in the first place this time. He just wanted to get something to eat and Stiles had to come basically tripping into the loft. He wasn't usually so distractible but he was running on low sleep and now even lower on patience as he gash on his hand was healing. "I mean I'm just saying you need to be more on your toes if someone can just sneak up on you in your own place, I'm just glad I don't have to drive your werewolf butt to the hospital because I rea-!" Stiles abruptly stopped talking as Derek fisted his uninjured hand in his shirt and slammed him against the wall, faces close as he growled low in his throat. "Do you _ever shut up._" It was hardly a question, he was basically just stating it. "Well I-I mean I gotta sleep sometime…" Stiles' voice didn't quiver, he knew Derek was just irritated, he wouldn't really hurt him… Right?

He swallowed as his eyes glanced down to Derek's lips and then back into those eyes, his heart beat skipping a bit. Derek's ears perked as he picked up the stutter in Stiles heart beat as his eyes caught the flick to his lips. His tongue slipped out to wet his lips and Stiles' eyes were once again drawn to Derek's lips as he swallowed hard. Derek could now feel the heart beat beneath his knuckles that were pressed against Stiles' chest through his tee shirt. A slow, almost predator smirk spread across Derek's lips. Stiles was already being quieter than usual while his heart steadily beat faster. A pang of want spread through Derek as Stiles' own tongue flicked out over his lips.

Derek was close, Derek was really really close and Stiles was trying to control his breathing, trying to stop his eyes from staring at his lips and those bright teeth behind them. "Ca-an you put me down now, I'll uh, try and…" "You," Derek stated in a low voice, "already seem quieter than when you walked in the door." Stiles' mouth dried out a bit at the tone Derek was using, a small surge of lust slithering its way down his spine. "W-ell," his voice cracked on the word and he was so embarrassed that his cheeks flushed. Derek took in all the signs from Stiles, smelled the spike of lust and let out a soft growl, feeling Stiles' heart speed more at the sound rumbling in his chest. Stiles' fingers were pressing back against the wall, his whole body tense.

He leaned in close to practically purr the words in Stiles' ear. "I think I've come up with a better way to make you shut up Stilinski." "Hooow's that?" His voice was a bit high and his cheeks flared up a bit again before Derek growled and pushed into a hard kiss. Stiles stayed against the wall frozen for a moment, his lips parting in a gasp and Derek took advantage of his shock and slithered his tongue past them to rub over Stiles' own. He let out a small noise, but neither of them were sure if it was a moan or not. Derek began to pull his face back and Stiles' hands flew into action, reaching up to grab Derek's face and pull it back again. It was Derek's turn to be surprised, but not for long. He pushed harder into the kiss as Stiles arms wrapped around his neck. They broke from each other at nearly the same time a few minutes later, both gasping for breath. "Fuck," Stiles breathed out, "I've wanted that for a long time."

Derek raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, hands resting on Stiles' slender hips. "You have?" Stiles let out a breathless laugh. "For someone with all those werewolf senses you're not very bright at picking these things up." Derek growled through a small smirk and gripped Stiles by the backs of his thighs, lifting him and wrapping his legs around Derek's waist. Stiles yelped a bit and clung on. "I think I pick up plenty," he growled lightly against his ear, beginning to kiss and suck at his neck as he carried Stiles over and up the stairs to his room. Stiles had begun to ramble again, though his voice was a pretty pitch higher as Derek's lips worked over his neck. "I mean I guess that works too and I'm not gonna say that I'm objecting to it really because god I mean have you seen yourself, I have and let me tell you I just yeah okay so.." Derek tossed him on the bed unceremoniously as he gritted his teeth in slight irritation, but there was a smirk on his lips again as he leaned over Stiles who had sat up. The kid certainly could roll with the punches. His hands went to the hem of Derek's shirt and began to tug and pull on it, his eyes focused as nimble fingers brushed Derek's skin. "In a hurry Stiles?" He made a sarcastic sound. "I have been waiting for this, and now we're here, and this is going to go, now." He pulled Derek's shirt off while Derek raised his hands to help the process along. "Don't tell me you're a pushy bottom Stiles." He smirked as he crawled up over Stiles' body, his claws coming out as he slipped his hands up under the other boy's shirt and grazed them slowly up his sides, making his squirm and bite his lip. "That should tickle but it just makes other things tingle…" He blushed a little at the admission and Derek just chuckled as he pulled the shirt up and over Stiles' head, exposing his pale chest, body more toned than his frame would give away.

Derek smirked at Stiles' admission again as he let his claws recede and ran his hands slowly down the lithe body below him, fingers catching at his jeans. Stiles was sitting back on his hands and his breathing was coming a little faster as his eyes looked down to where Derek was opening his pants. "Where's that pushy bottom that dragged my shirt off?" He cocked his eyebrow as he undid Stiles' pants with out looking. The light flush was back over Stiles' cheeks. "What even is a pushy bottom…" His tone was aiming for nonchalant but his heart beat had spiked again and Derek's other eyebrow raised as he heard it. "Stiles… have you ever done this before? You feel nervous." He tensed as Derek's hands had stilled on his hips, peering into him as his cheeks flushed more at the question. "It's a little different with a person but I know what my ass likes okay…" He looked away in embarrassment, hoping Derek wouldn't make him spell it out. Derek had other plans however and caught his chin in a firm but careful grip, bringing his face back around as he licked his lips. "Do you know how fucking hot that just sounded? Tell me what you mean." His voice was low, commanding. Stiles very nearly cursed. He frowned but Derek cut him off before he could. "No, I don't want to hear anything else except for why you know what your ass likes."

Stiles blustered for a minute before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Alright fine if you must know I have put plenty up my ass to feel what I like and I own plugs, three to be exact, one that is a large one and I have a couple of dildos and my favorite one is the largest, it's thick and about 7 inches." He said it all in a rushed and hushed voice and then cringed with his chin still in Derek's grip. Derek's jaw had gone slack as Stiles' spoke and he didn't know what to do yet, he was just soaking in all the information. Stiles cracked an eye to look at Derek, having been silent for too long for his liking. He saw the slack jawed stare but his eyes said it all. They were dilated and tinged red. He belatedly recognized it as lust and his stomach clenched. They both moved at the same moment, lips crashing together in a bruising kiss.

Derek's hands had figured out how to move again and they were making quick work of Stiles' pants. He raised his hips to help and then he took his own hands to Derek's hips, somehow keeping his nimble fingers steady as he undid them, feeling the hardening line of his cock beneath the fabric and shuddering a breath out as Derek's hands slipped up his chest. He broke the kiss to look down between their bodies, Derek still standing as Stiles' half laid on the bed. He watched the hard length of Derek's cock be revealed and let out a soft whine of need. His own cock was hard and resting against his stomach. Derek's tanned skin set off his pale white and he never thought two tones looked to good together. He wrapped a timid hand around Derek's cock and the werewolf pressed his hips into it. "Fuck…" Derek breathed out, one hand on the back of Stiles neck and the other braced on the bed.

Stiles gave a few strokes with wide eyes and licked his lips. "Fuck, Derek you're, god this thing is thick. Bet it's gonna feel so good up my ass." He whispered the last sentence, his weariness fading with every second and twitch of the other's cock in his hand. Derek huffed out a low moan at the words, growling lightly. "Goddamn, I should have known you'd talk dirty, you talk all the time, why not be practiced in many ways." There was no menace in his voice, just heat and need. He brought one hand down Stiles' chest to wrap around his cock and give it a few firm tugs. Stiles arched off the bed with a hiss. "Fuck! Oh god… That feels so much better when someone else does it…" Derek smirked and dipped his head, slowly kissing down the center of Stiles' chest as he stood beside the bed. When he got there, he let his tongue slowly flick out and lap over the head of Stiles' cock, earning him a high pitched whimper.

Derek smirked as he slid to his knees beside the bed and stroked Stiles a few more times before holding him around the base of his cock and slowly licking up the underside of his shaft, taking the head past his lips and sucking slowly, eyes on Stiles' face and beautifully exposed throat. His whole body shuddered as his hips tried to buck but were restricted by Derek's other hand on his hip. He looked down with flushed cheeks and a shallowly heaving chest. "Will you stop fucking around, I want you in me and if you do that again I'm going to fucking come." Derek popped off the head of his cock with a smirk, letting his hand stroke him slowly. "What if I want you to fucking come Stiles? What if I want you to come in my mouth and then I'll work you open slowly and get your cock hard all over again and then fuck you into the head board." He purred the words out, putting on his best faux innocent face as he cocked his head and grinned dangerously up at the boy writhing beneath him, tongue sneaking out to flick over his slit.

Stiles gasped at the teasing tongue, one hand fisting in Derek's hair and the other gripping the bed sheets tightly as he let out a low moan. "Yes, dear Christ yes fucking do it oh my god Derek." The words came out in a rush but no sooner had they fallen from Stiles' lips, Derek's lips were back wrapped around his cock and he was bobbing slowly and sucking hard, mouth on the top half, his fist stroking the bottom half firm and fast. It wasn't a full minute before Stiles was arching off the bed with a loud cry of Derek's name as he came. He had babbled senselessly the entire minute, but still, it was pretty fast and Derek pumped his through it and pulled off his cock with a self-satisfied smirk after he licked his lips, making sure he swallowed it all. "Holy… Shit… Derek.." Stiles panted from where he laid lax on the bed. Derek however had other plans than to let him catch his breath. He stood and walked over to his dresser and pulled open a drawer, pulled out his lube and turned back to the bed, crawling onto it and grabbing Stiles by the hips, shifting him around and onto his stomach. He was half limp and pliable so he went easily.

It spiked a bit of lust back through Stiles as Derek shifted around his dead weight, he didn't help a bit. He felt hands on his ass, massaging and kneading and he pressed back into them with a small hum. "Feels good, do that some more." "Shut up Stiles, you really are a pushy bottom." Stiles just pushed his hips back into the hands more, laughing a bit at the irony. Derek hiked Stiles' legs up under him to get him on his knees and that's when he started paying attention again. "Wait, why this way?" He looked over his shoulder at the smirking wolf. The smile was small and dangerous. "Because it'll feel better for your first time with an actual person. Tell me, when was the last time you played with yourself, stretched yourself?" Stiles buried his face in the pillow before him at the question. "This morning," came the murmured reply. "Large plug for like two hours." He turned his head to the side, cheek pressed against the pillow and took a deep breath. It was literally an hour ago so he would still be fairly easy to open up. Derek slicked up three fingers and rubbed the lube over Stiles' hole, earning a jump of his hips and a small hiss of "shit!" from the boy. Derek just grinned and kept teasing for a minute before slowly pressing two fingers forward, both being easily accepted and he growled low in his chest. Stiles took a deep breath and moaned as the two fingers entered him, eyes fluttering shut.

Derek began to slowly pump his fingers and slowly but surely, Stiles began to sway his hips back into the motion. And then, he really should have seen it coming, Stiles began to talk again. "Oh god, feels so good. Fuck Derek oh yeah." It was soft at first, just murmuring into the pillows, but it steadily grew louder. "Oh god yes, fuck right there." His hips picked up speed slowly as his voice picked up volume. "Yeah oh yea Derek, feel so good. God your fingers are thick." When Derek began to scissor to stretch him further, Stiles whined and the sound went straight through Derek's cock. "Oh more, oh god please more. Stretch me, open my ass wide for you Derek fuck, stretch me wide." Derek was half panting with want as Stiles' words got dirtier and louder. He worked a third finger into him carefully but he hardly needed to be careful. Before he could even work it past the first knuckle Stiles was shoving his hips back hard, getting all three buried up to his hand with a single jerk of his hips. "Fuck! Yes oh god yes, feel so good stretching my ass, oh god."

Stiles hardly knew what exactly he was saying, but it was just tumbling uninhibited from his mouth, heedless of what it was doing to Derek and his patience. He heard a low snarl from behind him and the thrusts of fingers became harder, sharper, deeper, and he keened as his back arched harder. "Fuck Stiles, you sound like a fucking cock slut right now and I swear to god I'm going to rail your ass so hard you're going to feel me for a week." He just keened again as Derek let his fingers play over his prostate, hips bucking hard. "FUCk yes ohgodDerek yes please fuck me, fuck me now please!" He pleaded, his voice cracking over words somewhere but fuck if he knew where at this point. His cock was hard again, pressed against his stomach but he couldn't get any friction from his movements and he whined again, louder when Derek pulled his fingers free.

Derek quickly slicked up his cock after rolling on a condom, tossing the foil off the bed unceremoniously. He grasped Stiles' hips that were bucking wantonly back against the air as soft pleas to be fucked fell from parted lips. He changed his mind at the last second, trying to help himself. He covered Stiles' mouth with one hand, muffling the obscene narration and guided the head of his cock into his hole slowly with the other. Stiles, for his part, didn't fight the hand, just reached back when he felt the cock pressing between his cheeks and spread himself like an offering for Derek. Derek let out a low growl of approval as the flared head pressed in easily and Stiles hardly tensed at all. Derek slid in slowly and bottomed out a minute later. Stiles released his cheeks to grip onto the bed sheets, eyes clenched shut as he began to shallowly rock his hips, mouth still covered and muffled sounds fighting to escape around Derek's palm. Derek's free hand went to grip Stiles hip again as he began to move, setting a somewhat steady pace as he growled lowly. "Look at you, already trying to fuck yourself on my cock. Such a little cock slut, took it too damn easy. You think about me Stiles? Think about me when you're fucking yourself on that fake cock of yours? Wish it was me drilling into your ass?" The words just seemed to fall from Derek's lips, spurring his hips to move a little faster as Stiles began to meet him thrust for thrust. There were broken sounds coming from behind his hand but no more strings of sounds that could be words. He loosened his hand and all he heard were soft noises. He growled deep in his chest again in approval as he fucking into the boy beneath him. "That what it takes to shut you up Stiles? My cock so far up your ass you can taste it in your throat?" He slammed deep into him to make his point, earning him a desperate scrabbling at the sheets and a debauched mewl from Stiles, but still no words. "You love it when I fuck you so deep that you can't feel anything but the taste of my cock on your tongue? That what took all your words?"

Stiles was done for. His cock was leaking down to the bed as it bounced between his legs on every hard, punishing thrust. He couldn't form words if he tried right now, the only thing coming from his lips was some version of moans, keens, Derek's name, and yes. The pace got faster, the thrusts rougher, the whole bed shaking. Stiles was begging, he didn't know what for, he didn't know why, he just begged. "Please, yes please Derek please!" "Grab your cock Stiles, grab it and make yourself come all over the bed," came the low command and Stiles had never obeyed faster in his life. His hand snaked under him as he braced himself on an elbow, head hung low between his shoulders as he pumped his cock and it wasn't long until he was coming on the comforter with a debauched shout of Derek's name, body tensing as Derek kept pounding into him.

Derek felt the clench around his cock as Stiles came and let out a low growl, his thrusts getting more and more erratic as he got closer and closer. He tugged Stiles back by his hips onto his cock and soon he was slamming Stiles to a halt, their hips pressed hard together as he tensed and came, half howling out some mangled version of Stiles' name. He panted as he came down, Stiles already lax and boneless beneath him. Derek pulled out slowly, a grunt from Stiles, feeling empty now without the cock. He shifted to the side and snagged his tee shirt from the floor, wiping the comforter off as best as he could before he flopped down, feeling like a pile of jelly. Derek had held his hips the whole time, keeping him steady and guiding him away from the wet spot when he did lay down. Derek slid off the bed and threw the condom away, cleaned himself off and come out of his bathroom with a warm wash rag, cleaning Stiles off who just hummed his pleasure at the care.

Derek tossed the rag once they were both clean and climbed back onto the bed, tugging Stiles against his chest. Stiles snuggled in happily and leaned up to kiss him. "Can't believe that really just happened in my life. Holy fuck Derek Hale." Derek just chuckled and nipped at his bottom lip. "At least I found a way to shut you up now." Stiles laid there with droopy eyes for a moment before perking up. "Wait, does that mean that we get to do this more and this isn't just a one time thing? Because I could totally go for that like five times a week, honestly I'm a teenage boy and I need to get these things out and having someone to get them out with is really better for me than anything else really cou-…" Derek cut him off with a hard kiss before growling when they broke apart. "Just got the fuck to sleep like a normal fucked out teenager Stiles…" Stiles just felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he curled a little closer to Derek after he pulled a blanket over them, a goofy smile on his face.


End file.
